Talk:Arnett McMillan/@comment-27788729-20160523202720/@comment-5864990-20160530191516
@NTR By side effect I mean just that, a side effect. The purpose of Kazuya's tremendous Freezing is to induce transcendence and take control of the Pandora's body. The side effect is stimulating intense arousal. Kazuya didn't mean to do it. It was a side effect. All I'm saying is, there is a reason that the "true desires" aspect is not written on the Freezing wiki page. It's not confirmed. It's an interpretation you made to support your stance, and that's fine. Ultimate communication, yes. Synchronized hearts, yes. Surfacing all of one's true desires, possible but not confirmed. Our true desires extend beyond sexual gratification that Elly and Arnett are experiencing. If Freezing unveils all true desires, it doesn't cherry pick which ones. As for what Elly is feeling as a result of the Freezing. I honestly relate to the sensation of getting high on a drug or intoxication. Without the Kazuya's Freezing (the drug), these girls except Satellizer don't have any true romantic attachments to Kazuya. That's why I don't think what they were feeling was "real." They need the Freezing field to surface those emotions. Those emotions are not born from agency, but a rush of euphoria. What about their reaction when the Freezing ended? They hated it; they felt violated, were ready to attack. That can't be dismissed because it's clear that Elizabeth and Arnett didn't just give in and accept those feelings or cravings. If some stranger spurned feelings of subservience in me, I would resist that with utter defiance, and that's exactly what those women did. All of what Elly felt about being subservient (and this, that, and the third) to me was the drug talking. That was the natural reaction a Pandora will have toward the Stigma Body, as Gengo predicted. I already more-or-less broke down the experience scientifically. Now, if ALL Pandora were to say or feel the exact same thing, doesn't it raise the question that it is the influence of the Freezing that makes them feel this way vs they way they feel when completely level-headed? I wouldn't even call this a true desire. Our true desires are based on our values and what we want in life. What Elly was feeling, I see, as a craving that had not existed before suddenly sparked by Kazuya's influence. It bears the question of Elly wants Kazuya or the stimulus that she gets from Kazuya's Freezing. That's different than some stranger walking along and making your wife horny because the stranger didn't actually do anything. Kazuya did something by activating his Freezing. How is Freezing not an outside force or influence? Freezing is a field that must be activated by an outside party (Limiter) to have an influence on the target or surrounding area. When I say that if all the Pandora want to bang Kazuya, then so be it. I mean if ten or twenty chapters down the line, Elizabeth wants to kick Andre to the curb for Kazuya because he has a better Freezing, then I'd agree that Elizabeth's true desires are to be with Kazuya. Even then though, I'd still ask if Elizabeth wants Kazuya for Kazuya or if she wants Kazuya for his Freezing, the drug. What I'm really getting at is, I want Elizabeth to say she wants Kazuya without Kazuya having to activate his Freezing. If after all this, Elizabeth wants to be with Andre. And we'll see Andre again, but there will be no follow-up on this experience. The author doesn't commit to that level.